Glaring Dream
by Yami Sango
Summary: After getting into a fight with his father, Joey decides to get out for the night. He ends up on Ryou's door step... [JoeyxRyou] [Chapter 2 up!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Title: Glaring Dream  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Joey/Ryou  
Spoilers: Nothing  
Warnings: OOC, AU-ish.

I actually wrote this like 2 years ago. I took it down because I didn't like how it was turning out. So, I'm redoing the story.

------

Joey jogged down the streets of Domino trying to ignore the howling of the wind and the heavy rain that was currently pouring from the sky. He pulled his jacket closer to his body, slightly shivering. He made a face as a coppery taste touched his tongue. "Damn it, it hasn't stopped bleeding," he wiped his mouth. He sighed, thinking of some place to go at this late at night. He stopped jogging so he was now walking at a normal place. He continued looking ahead considering his options.

He could always go back home and get into another fight with his dad. Joey came home late, his dad was drunk and they got into a fight. The blonde got a black eye and a split lip from the altercation. He ended up knocking his dad out and decided to get out for the night because he didn't want to be there when his dad woke up.

"I could always go to Tristan's...," he sighed shaking his head. Tristan would probably yell at his friend for going into a fight without him to back him up.

There was always Tea... Then again she would probably give him some kind of friendship speech. Joey knew she meant well but he wasn't in the mood for one right now.

He couldn't go to Yugi's, He would get the poor guy upset. Then Yami would ask questions and his dads drinking problem would get out. The blonde worked to hard to keep that a secret and he wasn't going to let it slip out anytime soon.

He would skip about thinking to going to Kaiba for help. The brunette would probably make him wear a collar and make some smart ass remark about Joey finally realizing who his master is. Which Joey would have punched Kaiba for thus leaving Joey on the street once again.

Duke was on a business trip so that was definitely not an option.

After many failed attempts at trying to get Joey into his bed Malik would just slam the door in his face. Joey sighed, Malik did that once to him before.

If Joey went to Mai's home, she would just whack him upside the head then yell at him for interrupting her beauty sleep.

There was always Ryou... But the white haired boy's yami scared Joey shitless, though he would never admit to that. Joey then smiled as he remembered awhile ago he heard Ryou talking about that Bakura moved to Egypt with Marik a couple weeks ago. Ryou was probably his best option. True, he didn't know him that well but Ryou was quiet and he didn't ask to many questions. He probably wouldn't mind the company because he always seemed lonely. The blonde headed in the direction of the Bakura residence.

-----

Ryou sighed, sleepily dragging his body across the living room to answer the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He yawned, rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes. He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde duelist. "Joey! Your soaking wet!" He stepped aside and ran into the bathroom to get a towel. He returned moments later and handed it to the other boy.

"Thanks." Joey took the towel trying to dry his hair best he could before wrapping it around his shoulders.

The white haired boy looked over at the clock. "What are you doing out so late Joey? And what happened to your face?" Ryou reached out and gently touched Joey's cheek that had the faint bruise on it.

"Well, you know." Joey slightly flinched away not used to anyone touching him so gently. "I got into another fight." He rubbed the back of his head and gave Ryou a grin, "I was hoping that I could probably crash here for the night. My old man wouldn't be happy if I went home like this."

Ryou looked at Joey skeptically before nodding, "Sure you can stay. Just wait here for a minute while I get you something to change into. I don't want you to catch a cold."

The taller of the two watched the other boy disappear down the hall, he took that moment to look around at his surroundings. Ryou's house seemed different then any other one he had ever been in. It had this warm and cozy feeling to it, like it was just waiting to invite you in. Joey smiled a little as he looked at the pictures on the wall. A confused expression ran across his face as he continued to look at them. In most of them there was a woman that seemed to look like Ryou, holding a little girl and holding a little boy's hand - whom he thought to be Ryou. 'That's weird...,' he thought, 'Ryou's never mentioned anything about his mom or even having a sister.' He shrugged it off, he never really paid attention to the soft spoken boy in the first place. 'I'll just ask him about it in the morning.' Joey whirled around hearing his name called.

Ryou handed Joey the clothes then yawned. "Follow me." He showed Joey where the bathroom was then yawned again. "You can get changed in here." He pointed down the hall. "You can sleep in the second room on the right. I'm in the one across from it." He smiled. "Night Joey."

Joey watched Ryou walk down the hall into his room. "Night." He disappeared into the bathroom.

------

I really didn't change anything drastically for this chapter, I really like how this one was. Just changed a few words and sentences around here and there. I'm working on redoing the next chapter now.  
-Yami Sango


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Thanks to Ishizu Ishtar, Browneyedalbino, Katie, Kleo Neko, Penultimate, Roquex1979 for reviewing! You guys are the best! This would have been up sooner but I couldn't find where I saved the original chapters, though thankfully I found them. -smiles- Plus, I wasn't able to get online.

----

Joey tossed and turned in the bed while mumbling something in his sleep about being attacked by giant pizzas further entangling himself in the blanket. Then suddenly he fell to the floor with a loud thump and opened his eyes slowly, blinking trying to figure out where he was. "This isn't my room... Oh yea, I'm at Ryou's house." He yawned attempting to get up before he noticed the blanket was snuggly wrapped around him. He groaned, banging his head on the ground before finally managing to wiggle his way out of the cocoon he was trapped in. Joey stood up and winced at the pain that traveled down his back, he then put his hands on his lower back and tilted backwards making his back crack. "Much better..." He yawned wanting to crawl back into bed before he heard someone call his name.

"What is it?" Joey yawned again rubbing one of his eyes stumbling into the kitchen where Ryou was putting food on the table.

"Lunch is ready," Ryou said smiling.

"Lunch?"

"Yes Lunch. I couldn't get you up for breakfast. I swear you would sleep if a train hit you." Ryou sat in a chair across from the plate he put down for Joey.

The blonde laughed nervously and sat down. "I get told that all the time." Joey looked at the food then started to eat. "Mow! Mmwfou did you really mffake this? Its really mmood!"

A pink tinge colored Ryou's facre and he nodded. "You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth Joey. Plus you need to slow down before you choke."

Joey just grinned and finished his food. "So Ryou where are your parents?"

"...My dads off on a dig." Ryou looked down at his plate and frowned a little.

"And your mom?" Joey asked not sensing the other boys discomfort.

"She died..."

Joey winced feeling a pang of guilt because he brought something up that upset Ryou. "I'm sorry."

The other teen smiled sadly and looked back at Joey, once again smiling brightly. "Its okay... So, what do you want to do today?" He wanted to get the subject off his family.

"I was going to go to the arcade with Yugi and the gang." He felt another surge of guilt swell through him at the sad look in the other boys eyes. "You are invited too of course," he quickly added.

Ryou smiled sadly. "Oh... no its okay. I really need to go shopping and clean the house." He picked up the plates putting them in the sink then turned back to Joey. "I cleaned your clothes and put them in the bathroom for you... I really need to get going. I guess I'll see you on Monday..." He looked more sad if it was even possible but still kept smiling, "Bye Joey." He went to get his jacket and left.

Joey slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned. "I am so stupid..."

----

Joey groaned at the game in front of him and lightly kicked the machine before stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jeans, flashing on the screen was 'Game Over!'. He tried to ignore Tristan's bragging about how much better he was then him. "Tris, I swear if you don't shut your trap I'm going to staple it shut."

The brunette raised an eye brow. "What's with you today? Did some girl turn you down?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Joey backed away from his friend slowly when this smile that he could only describe as feral crept on his face.

Tristan however caught him before he could get to far and put him into a head lock. "My little Joey is growing up before my eyes," he said dramatically and pretended to cry, wiping one of his eyes. "Maybe I should set you up on a date to get your mind off her."

"Ow! Damn it! Let go!" Joey was struggling to get out of his friends hold but was failing miserably. "Its nothing that that!" Joey finally settled for pinching the other boys arm hard to try and get him to let him go.

Tristan yelped and rubbed his arm. "You moron! That hurt..." He pouted slightly. "Seriously what's up with you today?"

"I'm just cranky. I didn't get enough sleep." He leaned against one of the walls of the arcade closing his eyes.

The brunette stood next to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I called your house this morning to make sure you were coming. You dad said you weren't home. Where were ya?"

Joey opened one of his eyes looking at Tristan. "I slept over a friends house."

The other boy raised an eye brow. "At Yugi's house? He said he didn't know where you were."

Joey shook his head, his bangs slowly swaying with the motion. "I didn't sleep over Yugi's house, you dork."

"Then where the hell were you? You sure the hell weren't at my house and Téa's parents would have a shit fit if a guy slept over." Tristan visibly shuttered, recalling the memory when his girlfriend tried to sneak him into the house for the night. He thought her mom was bad... that was until he met her father.

"You really are dense. I slept over Ryou's house." Joey whacked Tristan upside the head which made the other boy mumble and rub his noggin. Joey closed his eyes again and sighed deeply.

Tristan leaned against the wall next to Joey once again. "Then why didn't he come with you?"

The brown eyed boy shrugged. "He had things to do." Joey looked up at the clock above them and groaned. It was that late already? It only seemed like he was at the arcade for a couple hours instead of until six. "I should be getting home. Don't want dad to get worried." He pushed off the wall shoving his hands in is pockets. "Tell everyone else I said bye." Joey waved and walked out of the arcade.

----

1002 words in this chapter in total, I combined the older 2 chapters to make it one. I rewrote some of it and added more to it. I also cut a bit out of the end because I didn't like it, so the whole dinner part that used to be in it is no longer going to be.  
-Yami Sango


End file.
